


Blossom

by Roo_Bastmoon



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roo_Bastmoon/pseuds/Roo_Bastmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiore is determined to keep Mamoru for his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossom

Bright, gentle Mamoru-kun. Always so tender and sweet. I savor your sight, your smell, your taste. You are my everything. Always have been. A shelter from the cold silence of space.

I have you now; you are safe. I won’t let that girl plunge her hooks any deeper into your precious heart. Open your eyes, my bright star. Wake to me . . .

"Fiore . . ." you whisper, your voice like a drug in my veins.

"Yes," I whisper back. "You’re home now, Mamoru-kun. You are here with me. Can you see? I brought you a field of flowers. I knew you’d like them. Aren’t they pretty?"

"Fiore . . ." You try to rise. You shouldn’t move just yet. Then again, you always did push yourself too hard.

"Rest now, my star. You mustn’t try to move."

"Fiore, listen to me."

I cock my head. "Go ahead Mamoru-kun. I will not interrupt."

"Fiore, what you did back there was wrong." A frown mars your handsome features; your pupils are large. Are you afraid? You are so captivating.

"How have I been wrong?"

"You . . . tried to kill my girlfriend!"

I sigh. Well, of course you are upset about that. "I’m sorry; but she is evil, Mamoru-kun."

"Oh, Fiore. She’s not evil. She’s the sweetest girl I ever met."

I frown, trying to warn you of my disapproval. But you’re not looking really, not listening.

"Usako is selfless and kind and caring and—"

"Enough!" I scream. I’m shaking with violent rage, but I don’t know why. I can see the fear in your eyes. Oh, no. I am not angry at you. Never at you, my bright shining star. 

I cup your face and pull you close to me, to show you that I forgive you. "Mamoru-kun. You are misled. It will take you some time to see it, but don’t be afraid. I won’t leave you alone. You won’t be alone, like I was." I begin to stroke your silky black hair. I like to pet you.

"Fiore, please . . ."

"Hey, do you remember when you found me in the hospital? You let me sleep in your bed. You snuggled right up to me, even though I was not of your world, and did not look like you. You always had a kind heart . . . I miss your arms, Mamoru-kun . . ." My voice cracks. I had promised not to get too emotional, knowing how you humans hate that. 

"Fiore!" You call, wrapping your arms around me. I bury my head against your chest, careful not to hurt your wound. I should attend to it now, but your scent surrounds me and I am lost in you.

"Hold me, Mamoru-kun."

"Oh, Fiore." Your hands rake through my long blue hair. You used to like playing with it as a child, wrapping your chubby little fingers around it, tugging on me as you sucked your thumb. I cover us with the blanket of my hair, as I used to do then, and we are safe. I can feel your heart beat in time with mine.

"Fiore?"

"Yes, my bright star?"

"Have you been alone all this time?" You sound worried. Do not worry, my brightness!

"Yes," I mutter. "I have been lonely. I ached for you." I lean up and cover your lips softly, pressing against your mouth, as I did when we were children together.

"Fi—" You are so tense, my lovely one. My angel. Don’t be afraid. I will not plaster myself on you, as she does. I will make it better, I promise.

I pull away when you do not respond. "Are you in pain?"

You wince a little. "Yes . . . Where are we?"

I bend down and kiss your punctured side, mending the flesh there, if only temporarily. "You are on my asteroid. This field of flowers is all for you. Don’t you remember, silly? I promised you a flower when I came back. And I found these beautiful Kissinian blossoms. They look like your sakura blossoms in the spring, I think. Do you like them? They kept me company, while I waited to get strong enough to see you. Mamoru-kun, you do remember, don’t you?" 

I cannot hide the pain in my eyes. The torture that you might not remember our promise . . . that the only person I ever loved, might not remember . . .

"Fiore. I could . . . never . . . forget you." 

Are you crying, my bright angel? No! You must not cry! I leap into your arms, nuzzling, sighing, as I settle into your warmth. "Oh, Mamoru-kun. I’ve found you again. And now we never have to be alone."

"Fiore . . ." Again, your hands in my hair. But instead of lulling me to sleep, as it did in the past, it awakens desire. Your touch is like the lick of electricity, straight through my belly. How I’ve yearned for you, nothing but you. Touch me. Touch me, my brightness and light.

I begin to kiss you, lightly pressing my lips to your neck. I need you. I need you. Say you need me. Make love to me! I want to know what that means! 

"Fiore!"

Oh, kiss me. Give me a real kiss; I want a real human kiss!

"Fiore! Stop!"

Stop? I could never stop! You are my everything! Why do you push me away?

You thrust me aside and I let you do so—though I am a thousand times stronger than you now. Your revulsion cuts me deeply.

"Y-You do not want me?" I choke. The sobs come. "I do not please you anymore? " I want to die.

"Fiore, I have Usako now. She is the one I’m with. But that doesn’t mean we can’t be friends. Please, take me home. Come and stay with me—"

"And watch you make love to that bitch? No, I don’t think so. You! You’re not thinking clearly. She’s clouded your mind. Made you turn against me. Made you stop loving me!" My voice breaks. "Don’t you like me anymore? Can’t you remember? All those nights you held me so tightly, touched me . . . ? Right, Mamoru? I can still feel your body wrapped around mine! It kept me alive, that memory! What is it about me you don’t like? I’ll change it. I’ll be better. Just please, please don’t leave me alone anymore."

You’re crying along with me. It breaks my heart. You scoop me up, despite your pain, and press me flush against you.

You’re trembling. "I never stopped loving you. Just . . . not in that way, Fiore."

I lift my head to look in your eyes, noting the dark pools of lust. "You lie, Mamoru-kun. You never could lie to me."

You swallow audibly. What do you fear? I stoke my hands down your chest. Your breathing hitches and I know you like this. I remember, you always liked it when I did this. 

"Fi—"

I suck on your neck, lick up the sweat and desire, loving the way you arch to me.

"No."

"Mamoru . . . Mamoru." My hand travels lower, brushing your stomach. You’ve aged beautifully, shedding a child’s body for that of an elegant young man. I trace lazy patterns along your chest, nipping little kisses along your jaw line.

"We mustn’t . . ."

"Mm." I unbutton your white dress shirt, sliding my slender fingers down the dent between your pectorals. How I love your muscles, your skin, you scent! You are my sun. "Mamoru-kun, please . . ." 

I lower you back to the bed of pink Kissinian flowers, tugging your shirt away from your pants. I have to keep you distracted, otherwise you’ll fight me. So I bathe your chiseled torso, swirling my tongue around your navel. You drive me to madness with your panting and moaning. I know what you need, my love. I will not deny you.

"Mustn’t . . . do this . . ." you grate out.

Who are you talking to? Yourself or me? Her? Do you even know what you’re asking? 

I cup you eagerly, fondling the length that I have dreamed about for over thirteen years. 

"Mm. No, no Fiore. We must stop this; it isn’t right—"

I press my palm over your mound, rubbing you through your black slacks. I can feel you warm to me, harden to my touch. I long to put you in my mouth. I nuzzle you, lick you through the soft material. 

"Oh, oh." You’re moaning continuously now. So beautiful in passion, my bright star. 

I slowly unzip your pants, waiting until your eyes open. You watch, hesitant, hoping for something you dare not ask. Do not worry. I will give you what you need. I will never deny you, love.

I reach into the tent of your pants and rub my finger over your shaft; you’re wet, excited. You want me; you can’t hide it any longer.

I pull your underwear down as far as I can without your aid. I can feel my own hardness pulse, but I do not matter. This is all for you, my precious one.

Swiping my long hair over my shoulder so that you can watch, I descend to lick your cock. You cry out and jerk upward, wanton and shy all at once. Taking you in hand, I lap at your thick head and stroke your shaft. 

"Fiore . . . Fiore . . ."

Yes, call my name. I’ve longed to hear you say my name! Longed to shelter you . . . I take you as far as I can, and I suck hard. 

You lift to meet me, eager and careless now. Up and down. Up and down. I wrap my lips around you and bob up and down on your prick. You taste good. I want more, my star! I must have more of you!

Reluctantly, I pull away, smiling when you whimper. "Don’t cry, Mamoru-kun. I’ll give you something better."

You are in such need, such pain. You do not seem to mind as I stand and remove my clothing. Indeed, you are watching in earnest now, raking me with your eyes. Drink all of me in, my sweet. Yours, forever.

Once bare, I lower myself onto your lap, letting you slide between the cleft of my ass. You have never seen me naked in my natural form. The paleness of my skin enthralls you. Do I remind you of snow? Or a sea shell perhaps? A pearl? Are you shocked to find me hairless? Smooth and long and slender. "All I have to offer is yours." 

"Fiore. Don’t!"

I thrust you deep within me, screaming. I am a virgin and I tear. I don’t care, though. You obsess me. I crave you. I am you, as I rock up and down on your stiff prick, burying you deep within me.

"Yes, oh Mamoru, yes. Can you feel it?"

You lower your head and use your remaining strength to claim me, thrusting up, your hips snapping. I lift and lower myself in tandem, thirsty for your pleasured sighs. Don’t stop, my love. Claim me . . .

"Fiore." You say my name over and over. Are you enjoying me? Can you feel our souls twine? Come into me forever; I’ll never let you go.

This body is made for you, takes pleasure in all you do. Take me, take my soul.

"Come forward, like this," you urge. I follow your lead, trusting you. Our lips are but a breath away as I thrust back down on you. You scrape something within me and light beams behind my vision. 

"Oh, my love." I whimper. "You are my everything. Deeper! Please!"

Turning us over gently, you mount me, and all thought slips away. I raise my legs to your sides, letting you twist and use me. Nothing in me has ever felt so full and complete. To watch you strain, your face ecstatic, is more than I can bear. I bring my hand to my slender cock and stroke it in time with your thrusts.

"No," you whisper. "Save it. I want to take care of it."

I let myself go, slave to your whim. You rock over me, kissing me deeply with each push into me. It is never enough. I can never get enough of you. Come in me, my bright, shinning star.

You are on the edge, I can see it. You bite your lip; your sweat drips down on my neck and face. You move faster, rutting. Take me, all of me. 

I watch avidly as you come, crying. So beautiful and pristine and perfect. I am unworthy and yet I cannot give you up. You pierce the darkness. I rail against you, begging you for release. It is too much. It is too much. I come, moaning your name.

I scratch my nails over the back of your neck, smiling as you shiver. You always loved my nails on your scalp. You sigh, nuzzling me, seeking the hollow of my throat and shoulder. I cup you there, like a mother would hold her child. 

We have always been each other’s parents. Brothers of the soul. Family. Friends. Lovers. And love is never wrong. You taught me that, Mamoru.

A twinge of guilt flashes over me; perhaps your love for her is not wrong, either. But she has others and I do not. I have no one but you. And I will not share. I will not let you go. You are mine, as I am yours. Forever.

You are sleeping now, exhausted no doubt, by your efforts. Sleep on me, dear one. Sleep and I will sing to you a lullaby. My voice drifts out into the darkness; my hands stroke your back. I don’t want to let you go. But you are too frail to stay here with me now. You must rest.

I dress you as best I can, knowing that humans cannot bear the cold. Carrying your lithe form to my glass shell, I place you inside the energy crystal. It will keep you safe and heal your wound beyond my own simple magic. Until then, my love, we cannot lie together, on my bed of blossoming flowers.

But soon you will be completely mine.

Soon.


End file.
